Talk:The Sinclair Deluxe
"providing very affordable housing, although at very poor quality" Looking at it inside, it doesnt look that bad to me. And remember what we are seeing is what it looks like after 'the Family' has run it for a number of years (AFTER when Sinclair was 'kicked out' and Sofia LAmbs sychophants took over). "The Sinclair Deluxe Tenements" They have fireplaces/wallpaper/etc.. in the rooms and furniture that makes a Motel 6 look like a abandoned chicken coop. Compared to Apollo Square tenements/flophouses/Home for the Poor? This place looks like The Ritz by comparison. Paupers Drop doesnt look like a shantytown/hooverville they make it out to be. Hadn't the Devs played any of the other games which have slums and poor sections portrayed, or have any knowledge whatsoever of what real poverty (or typical government 'Projects') looks like? Testxyz (talk) 04:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) The Fuel Pump Previous: The check-in station is located at the frontmost part of the hotel with a mail room adjacent. Further ahead is a Fuel Station. Rather than connecting the stoves and heaters in the apartments Sinclair had the tenants pay for their fuel and take it to their rooms. Current: The check-in station is located at the frontmost part of the hotel with a mail room adjacent. Further ahead is a Fuel Station, likely a profitable convenience for construction workers who live in the Sinclair Deluxe. The newer update may be more likely, but wasn't the construction on the Atlantic Express completed when Pauper's Drop was set up? Unownshipper (talk) 23:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC) But the AE construction work ended and so being the place they had already lived and amongst the cheapest places to continue living, they stayed. They also probably then moved on to other work (people did that all the time) and still had their tools. The appliances up in the Rooms all looked pretty normal (and a burning gas line ... why would that be there otherwise?) (they did also have gas meters by then too) Would have been a good detail to have those coin operated valves you see on British TV to power gas appliances (water heaters/roomheat/etc..) except by BS2 they would be all busted off the appliances (unless because of shortages they had to be left and usage doled out using 'Family Coins' or somesuch). 14:44, February 23, 2014 (UTC) "The building, already in a poor state thanks to Sinclair, " Isnt this an assumption. We dont know what state it was in when Sinclair was kicked out, and THAT WAS 6+ (?) years earlier than when we see it in BS2?? How likely is it that THEN it was any tiny fraction of the damaged state we see when he had to keep it inhabitable in order for people to want to pay rent to stay there? Peeling wallpaper is one thing (though remaining ones look pretty good still), but collapsing floors is another. How much was damage done by fightiing in civil war or subsequent chaos ? Just not stopping some leaks can wreck a building in a few days. Isnt it likely it really started looking like the Manson house after the Rapture Family moved in ?? :It's not really supposition when Sinclair himself calls it a slum. From Sinclair Deluxe & Sinclair Spirits, Wrong Side of the Tracks, and the rest of Sinclair's Audio Diaries it's evident that he cuts corners wherever he can to save a buck. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:56, June 5, 2014 (UTC) : :::Yet so much of it is still intact and in pretty good condition (so many years later) - minus various walls removed (The family is a commune and privacy is 'not acceptable' and Un-Mutual ?) and some unattributed serious structural damage. :::Fireplaces in the apartments? An elevator? Fancy atrium? That mailroom? Thats all supposed to be 'cutting corners' ? It should have been portrayed like the views of Fontaines Home for the Poor to match what they wanted to imply (a cheap flophouse run by a slumlord) instead of a place better than most motels Ive seen. Truely shoddy, it would have been a water filled tomb by BS2. :::Read Sinclairs Diaries again and you might see hes talking about the whole original 'Paupers Drop' location which he took (IMO) and redeveloped/improved, including adding the stores and other buildings (compared to a shantytown under the tracks it originally was). Cheaper housing was a business opportunity, though 'free market' Rapture should have also had rents drop all across the city when the economy was depressed. - :Also compare it to what poor condition other parts of Rapture were in just a year after the fun started (BS1) and THIS place is now 7-8 years LATER(BS2). : He milked the tenants for what they were worth Wrong - If he charged too much they could go elsewhere. Someone else would run a place with better prices than Sinclair had (if they could). ? Meaning he charged them rents and if they couldnt pay he had them evicted? 'for what they were worth' OR rather was it Sinclair charged what the market prices were, and if someone didnt want to pay that, they could leave and be replaced by someone who could pay. And if he couldnt find any/enough at that price then he might lower his rents to match the market (or at least to the point he couldnt meet HIS expenses and then it would be shut down or sold to someone else who thought they could do it cheaper...) Seriously this is the way the commercial world works. (or you can have Soviet style housing where you pay nothing and pretty much GET nothing)